Prova de Amor
by Dricka P
Summary: Aos 26 anos de idade, Ikki de Fênix continuava solitário. Contudo, quis o destino que ele se deparasse com um menino especial que poderá mudar seus ideais e até mecher com seus sentimentos. Presente de aniversário para Ikki de Fênix.
1. Fantasma do Passado

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e não viso fins lucrativos com esta fanfic. Contudo, o personagem Kisai foi por mim criado há pelo menos 2 anos atrás.

Esta fanfic é escrita em primeira pessoa, como se Ikki de Fênix a estivesse narrando.

**

* * *

**

**1 – Fantasma do Passado**

Não sei dizer o motivo que me levara de volta àquele lugar. Nunca imaginei que, 18 anos após ter saído dali para me tornar o que hoje sou, viesse novamente a pisar naquele pátio. Quantas lembranças vieram à minha mente? Porque não conseguia sentir o mesmo ódio de outrora?

Vazio. Assim estava o meu peito!

O tempo passara, eu havia crescido, mas não conseguia deixar de ser um lobo solitário. Acostumara-me com a independência, com a ausência de companhia. Isso não era ruim, era? Não, apenas uma opinião distinta das demais.

Louco. É isso que sou!

Desde quando me proponho a filosofar, a discutir a respeito da opinião alheia? Isso nunca me afetou! Sou forte, sou corajoso e capaz de executar um verdadeiro milagre. Não tenho medo do meu destino, não temo a morte e a solidão... é apenas uma seqüela do meu gênio forte, da sinceridade em minhas palavras. Não sou covarde, por isso falo o que penso pela frente.

Inconseqüente? Arrogante? Nenhuma das alternativas.

Sou o mais velho, tenho responsabilidades e prefiro a sinceridade. Não falo pelas costas. Dou o exemplo, encaro qualquer reação que meu interlocutor possa vir a ter com o fel de minhas palavras ou, se assim for necessário, com o peso do meu soco. Sempre preferi que falassem na minha frente, visto que toda e qualquer informação acaba sendo deturpada pelas más línguas. Sinto-me feliz sendo assim e isso basta!

Imbecil. Incompetente... Você nunca será capaz de amar!

Esta frase agora ecoa em minha mente e não sei dizer sua fonte. Seria aquele maldito russo? Não! Só havia um idiota capaz de ser tão sincero quanto eu. Um garoto em corpo de adulto, um retardado que adorava interferir em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito: Seiya de Pégaso. Se eu tinha raiva dele... É claro que não! Sou muito superior.

Metido? Acho que sincero seja mais ideal.

Já disse e repito: não tenho medo da verdade! Já tive a oportunidade de provar minha superioridade aos demais cavaleiros de bronze, embora não a tenha aproveitado de forma condizente. Sou Ikki de Fênix, a ave mitológica que renasce das cinzas e hoje sei que, na verdade, não tive coragem de lutar com todas as minhas forças contra Seiya e os outros mesmo quando estava dominado pelo ódio. No fundo, nunca quis matar meus amigos, machucar o meu irmão. Falando no Shun...

Passado. Lembranças. Saudade?

Estou agora olhando para um pequeno tumulto no pátio. Um pequeno garoto é o alvo das atenções e tenta reagir em vão. Seus movimentos parecem um tanto desorientados, sua coragem e força de vontade são surpreendentes, mas ele não tem chance. Está sendo vítima do ataque de outros garotos mais velhos, mas não chora. Aproximo-me calmamente da confusão e não sei se devo apartar... Essa briga não é minha!

– Burro!

Ouço alguém gritar. O menino não se defendia dessa acusação. Ao contrário, parecia acatar. Meu coração acelera e volto ao tempo, lembrando-me novamente das vezes em que fui obrigado a defender o Shun. Será que os responsáveis por esse maldito orfanato não iriam tomar nenhuma providência contra essas agressões? Eram crianças, mas se continuassem a agir dessa forma, tornar-se-iam marginais. Nessas horas, concordava com Hitler e todos os inimigos de Athena com relação à purificação da espécie humana. Muitos estavam mais para animais irracionais. Minto, bestas selvagens é mais adequado!

– Me deixe em paz!

Gritou o jovem acuado. Aquela voz... Não era desconhecida. Mas, como eu poderia conhecer alguém ali se era a primeira vez que voltava depois de muitos anos? Abro espaço entre as crianças e finalmente consigo ver a vítima da confusão.

Delírio? Ilusão? Coincidência certamente!

Não havia nenhum inimigo por perto, estávamos em tempo de paz e eu não estava à beira da loucura. Sentia como se realmente houvesse voltado ao meu tempo de infância. Shun apanhava e eu o defendia. Não estava na hora de deixar ele se virar sozinho e o fazer crescer? Não dessa vez... O garoto já estava muito machucado.

– Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Bradei. Minha voz é grave, é forte e não tenho pena de ninguém. Não são apenas crianças e sim projetos de delinqüentes. Sei que não devo feri-los, mas posso educá-los. Já consegui criar um irmão, porque não conseguiria controlar um grupo de pirralhos? Será que se eu usasse uma fraca parcela do meu cosmo conseguiria criar uma ilusão a ponto de deixá-los amedrontados sem trazer nenhuma grande seqüela? Era melhor não arriscar.

O poder nos torna mais fracos.

Eu sei que essa frase pode trazer muitas discussões à tona, entretanto... é verdadeira sim e posso provar! O poder faz com que tenhamos a ilusão de criar o controle sobre todos aqueles que julgamos inferiores a nós, mas sempre haverá alguém mais ambicioso que se aproveitará de nossas fraquezas. É por isso que um bom líder não é aquele que impõe sua vontade, mas dispõe-se a ouvir sua equipe, contestar e dosar todas as opiniões.

Mas isso é o que menos importa agora! As crianças estão agitadas. Os mais velhos tentam me peitar, alguns acreditam mesmo serem capazes de me ferir e eu estou hipnotizado pela figura e o olhar do menino. Ele está acuado e mesmo assim tem um olhar agressivo. Senti-me tão... estranho. Aquele olhar não pertencia ao Shun, não condizia com sua personalidade. Mas... o que eu estou dizendo? Esse menino não é meu irmão!

– Escutem aqui... Sei que sou apenas um estranho para vocês, mas tenho experiência suficiente para afirmar que são um bando de covardes. Ou será que o menino é tão poderoso que ninguém consegue enfrentá-lo de igual para igual? Precisam de armas, de companhia... – desdenhei. Queria provocá-los, mostrar que estavam se fazendo inferiores ao adversário.

– E eu não preciso de proteção! – gritou o menino de olhos e cabelos verdes. O rosto andrógeno e a pele alva faziam com que ele lembrasse ainda mais meu doce irmão.

Suas atitudes, entretanto... Ele levantou-se sem ajuda e me encarou. Não olhava diretamente em meus olhos, mas mesmo assim me desafiava. Aproveitou o silêncio, deu meia-volta e rumou firmemente em direção ao interior do edifício. Tropeçou em um brinquedo no meio do caminho, não se importou com a risada dos colegas e continuou de cabeça erguida.

– O Kisai é um desastrado! – suspirou alguém.

– Que nada! Ele é um verdadeiro retardado que não consegue nem aprender a ler e escrever. – sentenciava uma outra voz infantil.

Iniciou-se um novo burburinho de vozes e opiniões ofensivas contra o garoto que já não estava ali. Senti-me ainda mais incomodado, caminhei sem rumo e me afastei das crianças. Quem seria aquele garoto? Porque eu me sentia na obrigação de ir atrás dele? Talvez fosse por causa do Shun. Fisicamente era tão parecido com o meu irmão caçula...

* * *

– Finalmente resolveu aparecer... – comentou uma suave voz feminina.

– Minu? – perguntei surpreso. Apesar de tudo, não esperava vê-la ali e o pior de tudo é que não havia visto sua aproximação. Cometera um erro grave ao distrair-me daquela forma. Se fosse um inimigo, estaria morto.

– Boa tarde, Ikki. Tudo bem?

– Ahn... Sim. – respondi num tom vago. Não conseguia parar de pensar no misterioso menino. Quem era ele? Por que estava aqui e por que o destino cruzou nossos caminhos? Se normalmente eu não costumava conversar, agora estava mais motivado a montar o quebra-cabeça que havia se montado na minha mente. Coincidências têm limite! Tinha que ter alguma explicação... – Desculpe, mas hoje eu não sou uma boa companhia.

– Quem deve decidir isso sou eu e não você, concorda?

– Sim, mas...

– Então está decidido. Quero ficar ao seu lado e ponto final!

Ela também conseguia ser dura na queda quando queria. Não sairia dali tão cedo e, se eu fosse embora, talvez viesse atrás ou talvez não. Além disso, talvez ela pudesse me dar alguma informação, alguma pista.

– Minu...

– Sim?

– Quem é aquele menino de cabelos e olhos verdes que as crianças ridicularizavam?

– Deve estar falando do Kisai. Foi abandonado pelos pais há algum tempo. – explicou, dando uma pausa para encher os pulmões de ar. Seu semblante denunciava seus sentimentos. Estava com pena! – Eles não aceitavam ter um filho retardado.

– Ele não parece ter nenhum tipo de deficiência mental...

– É verdade, mas ele não consegue aprender a ler e escrever mesmo depois de tantas tentativas. Não é só isso... ele é um desastre nos esportes, não consegue imitar corretamente nem os movimentos mais simples e é muito fechado. Pesquisei a respeito de algumas doenças e tenho quase certeza que seja autismo.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele tenha qualquer tipo de retardamento mental. Os olhos dele são de um grande guerreiro. Quando tentei ajudá-lo, ele me encarou e me desafiou explicitamente.

– Só você o vê dessa forma...

– Eu quero me aproximar dele. Quero conhecê-lo melhor. – declarei, decidido. Não poderia deixá-lo perder a esperança...

– Mas Ikki... o Kisai tem uma personalidade terrível.

– Não deve ser tão pior que a minha. – respondi com um meio sorriso. Há muito andava em busca de um desafio e sentia que, no momento, este era o maior de todos. Se conseguisse domar o menino, provaria a todos que eu sou muito melhor do que pensam. – E então, vai me dizer onde ele costuma ficar ou terei que descobrir por conta própria?

Minu balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não sabia se ria ou se permanecia surpresa com a minha decisão. Preferiu não contestar e começou a fornecer todos os dados que eu lhe solicitava. Entretanto, antes que pudéssemos nos despedir, deu a entender que eu teria que escolher entre ser amigo do garoto ou deixá-lo em paz. Ela tinha razão. Kisai não precisava de mais sofrimento em sua vida.

* * *

– Ouvi falar que você gosta de ouvir histórias e é muito curioso quanto a experiências científicas. Sei um pouco de anatomia e tenho um amplo conhecimento a respeito de mitologia antiga, principalmente a grega.

– Eu não mandei você me esquecer?

– Mandou, é? Eu não lembro. Acho que já recebi tanto golpe na cabeça que ando com amnésia temporária. – fingi-me de desentendido enquanto sentava numa cama ao lado da do Kisai. Não só havia decidido tentar a aproximação como também sentia que estava me comportando como o Seiya. Droga! Não podia perder o meu foco.

– Eu sou retardado. Não entendo o que você fala! – resmungou o garoto, virando para o outro lado e abraçando-se ao travesseiro.

– Que pena! Pensei que você poderia me ajudar com uma dúvida... um desafio que preciso responder, mas não consigo. – agora estava agindo por conta própria. Sentia-se novamente como o velho Ikki de sempre. Desafiador, perspicaz!

Sabia que crianças rebeldes sempre gostavam de desafios, principalmente os de lógica. Eu mesmo sempre fui assim. Não demorei a perceber que o garoto remexera-se sobre o colchão macio. Como estava de costas para mim, dei um meio sorriso e decidi prosseguir mesmo sem ter recebido nenhuma resposta.

– Um homem está preso em uma torre onde há duas portas, mas somente uma delas é a saída. Em cada porta há um guarda. Um deles só fala a verdade e o outro só fala mentiras. Para sair de sua prisão, o homem só poderá fazer uma pergunta e somente para um dos guardas. Pela resposta dada, ele saberá qual é a saída. O que você perguntaria se fosse este homem?

Simulando desinteresse com a resposta, cruzei as pernas sobre a cama em que estava sentado, recostei-me à cabeceira e cerrei os olhos. Não sabia o que esperar. Certamente haveria um longo e tedioso silêncio. Talvez ele nem respondesse à charada...

– Que porta o outro guarda vai dizer que é a saída?

Arregalei os olhos e senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha. Não esperava por resposta e muito menos por aquela! Como era possível? Consegui conter um sorriso que teimava em querer estampar-se em meus lábios e usei a máscara da indiferença que Guilty havia me ensinado a vestir. Pelo menos para isso aquele maldito serviu.

– Por quê?

– Hum...

– Por que você perguntaria isso?

– Oras... é simples. – respondeu, virando-se em minha direção. – A resposta seria sempre a mesma. Se eu perguntasse pro mentiroso, ele apontaria o caminho errado porque estava tentando me enganar. Se fosse o guarda que só fala a verdade, então ele me mostraria o caminho errado porque tinha certeza que o mentiroso tentaria me enganar.

– Você é muito inteligente! – Exclamei com um largo sorriso.

– Não, eu não sou. Sou um retardado. Não consigo aprender a ler, escrever e nem copiar o movimento dos outros. – respondeu, chateado.

– Kisai, não precisa reagir desta forma. Eu sei o que é sentir-se diferente, mas...

– Isso é tudo que tem pra me falar? To cansado de ouvir lição de moral.

– Se é assim, vou embora. – declarei. Sabia que Kisai estava na defensiva e que não cederia às minhas palavras. Não hoje! Se quisesse conversar com ele, teria que ser aos poucos. Levantei-me da cama. Estava decidido a voltar no dia seguinte.

– Pode ir. – respondeu e sua voz pareceu bem menos agressiva, embora continuasse relutante. Será que eu estava mesmo conseguindo conquistá-lo? Pelo que soube, ele também sempre vivera muito bem sozinho e, assim como eu, achava que não precisava da companhia de ninguém. – Espero que não volte mais! – gritou fingindo fúria. Como se eu não fosse capaz de interpretar seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Enfiei as mãos no bolso da calça e sorri. Aquela revolta, o jeito como ele me atacava... Agora tinha certeza de estar no caminho certo! Conquistaria a confiança deste menino e tentaria ajudá-lo com seu problema. Não pensava mais na necessidade de provar nada a ninguém. Sempre fui seguro, responsável e determinado. Não precisava de companhia e muito menos da aprovação de ninguém!

* * *

– Bom dia! – cumprimentei, adentrando o quarto. – Me disseram que você estava aqui... Por que não saiu?

– Porque não quis.

– Ah sei! Está se isolando para não enfrentar a vida e as pessoas. Já passei por isso e hoje sei que é a atitude mais covarde que alguém pode ter.

– Você não sabe de nada! – ele gritava, apertando os ouvidos com as mãos, demonstrando que não queria ouvir.

Não insisti, pois sabia que ele não estava preparado. Kisai ainda não havia me expulsado, o que já era uma vitória. Depois eu teria muito tempo para voltar a esse assunto. Então, por que teimar justo agora? Se o fizesse, isso só faria com que todo o meu esforço anterior tivesse sido em vão.

– Você tem razão. Eu não sei de nada. – concordei, dando de ombros. – Gosta de chocolate?

– Talvez.

– Talvez é muito relativo. Então, como você não disse "não", pode ter respondido "sim". Estou certo? – perguntei num tom de simplicidade que me assustou.

– Você é muito complicado às vezes! – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta de desaprovação ao meu comentário e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

– Disso eu já sabia. Tome! – joguei um bombom que havia trazido especialmente para ele. Kisai não agarrou e percebi que havia algo errado com o seu reflexo. Ainda não tinha certeza, mas poderia ser algum problema de visão. Se fosse, seria mais fácil resolver!

– Chato! – ele esbravejou enquanto saía de sua posição para correr atrás do doce.

Silêncio. Solidão. Incerteza...

Já não sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Eu o observei como... como... acho que como eu sempre observava o Shun. Sim! Estava agindo como um irmão mais velho depois de muitos anos vivendo sozinho. O tempo passara, a vida se encarregava de nosso destino e eu já não sabia mais o que pensar do futuro. Quais eram as minhas ambições? Por que esse vazio em meu peito? Estava tão confuso...

– Ei, qual é mesmo o seu nome? – ele me perguntou, lambendo as pontas dos dedos.

– Ikki. – respondi e só então me dei conta de que não havia me apresentado no dia anterior.

– Quantos anos você tem?

– Eu... – fiz uma pequena pausa. Estava assustado com aquelas perguntas, pois não imaginava que ele viesse a interessar-se pela minha vida. – Eu tenho 26 anos.

– O que foi? Você ficou estranho...

– Estava lembrando da minha infância, do meu irmão caçula. Há alguns anos atrás nós ficamos algum tempo nesse mesmo orfanato...

– Foram adotados por pais diferentes?

– Não. Saímos para treinar em lugares diferentes. Você já ouviu falar sobre os cavaleiros de Athena?

– A Minu já contou algumas histórias, mas gostaria de saber mais um pouco.

– Posso lhe contar...

– Eu não tenho nada pra fazer. – ele comentou, sentando-se na cama em que dormia e olhando em minha direção. Ficou tão parecido com o Shun de outrora que levei um susto.

Caminhei ainda aturdido e sentei-me de frente para ele. Não seria fácil narrar os fatos com a minha visão, pois eu sabia ter causado muita dor. Entretanto... Sabia que haviam muitas coisas que não precisavam ser ditas nesse primeiro momento. Iniciei com um pouco de mitologia grega e terminei falando a respeito do objetivo dos cavaleiros de Athena.

– E as lutas? A Minu disse...

– Isso fica para outro dia! – respondi rapidamente, cortando-lhe. Ainda não estava preparado para contar todos os meus erros. – Se me dá licença, preciso ir... tenho compromisso.

– Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã, na mesma hora?

– Pode ser. – respondi, levantando-me. – Até amanhã, Kisai.

– Até amanhã, senhor Ikki. – ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de mão. Estávamos evoluindo...

* * *

Decido caminhar na rua. Sentia-me incomodado em meio a tantas famílias formadas. Mães acompanhadas de um ou dois filhos, homens ao seu lado. A maioria estava séria demais! Fazia parte daquele mundo, aprendera a crescer sem saber o significado da palavra amor, mas... por que estava tão incomodado com aquela cena? Olho para o lado e percebo um grupo de jovens sorrindo discretamente. Logo seriam como os adultos. Sempre sérios, sempre vazios!

Decepção. Dor. Tristeza. Revolta.

Fora tudo em vão? As guerras que lutamos, os ferimentos que recebemos e tudo pelo que passamos não poderia ter sido algo tão irrelevante assim! Lutamos por amor, prezando a vida, protegendo os humanos contra os desígnios dos deuses para que eles pudessem ser felizes, mas será que fizemos o certo? Só vejo violência pelos quatro cantos do mundo, sinto que as pessoas tornam-se cada vez mais tensas e solitárias. Por que não conseguimos a tão almejada paz? Por que as pessoas não valorizam nossos esforços e porque sinto que, a cada dia, o brilho da esperança de um futuro melhor torna-se mais opaco em seus olhos?

Humanidade. Estresse. Decepção.

Não adianta. As pessoas preferem o sofrimento. Estou cansado de tudo, de todos! Da hipocrisia... Devo relaxar, encontrar um meio de contar tudo o que aconteceu nas batalhas ao Kisai. Eu não fui o único a errar, lutei pela justiça, pelo que acreditava e é isso o que importa! Sou Ikki de Fênix, o mais poderoso cavaleiro de bronze, tenho que agir como homem e não como um garoto assustado. Nunca fui assim e jamais o serei!

Ouço meu celular tocar. Quem seria? Há tanto tempo não recebia ligações...

– Alô. – atendo de forma educada por não reconhecer o número.

– ...

– Tem certeza? M-mas... acabei de...

– ...

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Por que o destino tinha que ser tão cruel comigo? Por que insistia em tirar de mim as pessoas que eu amava? Talvez essa minha solidão fosse realmente benéfica. Era a única forma de não ferir ninguém. Tudo sempre tinha um motivo...

– Estou indo praí. – declaro, desligo o telefone e corro na velocidade da luz.

* * *

Tenho medo do que vou encontrar, tenho medo de perceber que falhei. Eu havia prometido cuidar dele... como era possível tal situação? Merda de destino! Eu definitivamente nascera sob uma estrela de azar e havia sido condenado a morrer seco e solitário.

– Ikki... ainda bem que você chegou. – declarou uma chorosa Minu.

– O que aconteceu? Por favor... não me poupe dos detalhes. – pedi com o coração apertado.

– O Kisai sofreu um acidente... Ele tropeçou em um brinquedo e caiu da escada. Está desacordado.

– Onde ele está? O que fizeram com o garoto? – pergunto num tom levemente agressivo.

– Chamei a ambulância e... pra evitar novos acidentes, o coloquei no sofá.

– Como teve coragem? Por que mexeu no corpo do garoto sem ajuda especializada? Quer deixá-lo aleijado de verdade? – bradei, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

– Me desculpe. Eu... eu não tinha pensado nisso...

– Agora é tarde! Me leve para onde você o deixou. – exigi.

Minu simplesmente respondeu com um balançar positivo de cabeça e, em passos rápidos, me conduziu pelo ambiente até onde estava o garoto. Estava tão pálido, tão frágil... Era o mesmo Shun de anos atrás. Minha pernas tremeram um instante e, quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhado ao seu lado. Respirava com alguma dificuldade, mas felizmente não havia lesionado a cabeça.

– Não há sinais de traumatismo craniano... – inicio o diagnóstico e, cuidadosamente, desço meus dedos pelo corpo infantil.

Levanto a camiseta. Era tão magro quanto eu imaginava. Seria mais fácil... Respiro fundo e, usando meus sentidos de cavaleiro, tenho certeza de ter constatado uma fratura na costela. Todavia, não sei quantas foram fraturadas e nem da gravidade da situação.

– Ele está com pelo menos uma costela fraturada e pode ter uma hemorragia interna. Não temos tempo de esperar a ambulância. O levarei ao hospital. – declaro, tomando o garoto em meus braços. – Ele tem algum documento?

– Apenas a certidão de nascimento...

– Onde está?

– Acho que junto das demais, no escritório...

– E o que está esperando para pegar? Já deveria tê-la em mãos para quando os paramédicos chegassem. Será que ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação? – estou desesperado. Não quero vê-lo morrer em meus braços, não agora. Nós tínhamos tanto para descobrir um com o outro... Eu precisava tanto dele! Kisai não poderia morrer assim.

– Eu... eu...

– Ah, basta! Já percebi que, assim como nunca fizeram nada por Shun, também abandonam este garoto. Eu mesmo pego. Ainda lembro onde é... – declaro, correndo ao escritório com Kisai em meus braços. Não conseguia confiar em mais ninguém ali, não depois de presenciar a esta lastimável cena.

* * *

– Foi você quem trouxe o garoto... é parente?

– Não, apenas um conhecido. Ele é um dos órfãos da Fundação Graad. E então, doutor, como está o Kisai?

– Não corre risco de vida. Trincou uma costela, teve ruptura dos ligamentos no pé esquerdo e quebrou a clavícula do mesmo lado. Se tivesse uma família, talvez o liberasse ainda hoje, mas ele precisa de cuidados especiais e, sinceramente, não sei como devo proceder.

– Entendo. – respondi aliviado. Não havia sido nada tão grave quanto eu esperava. – Doutor, tem certeza que não tem nenhuma costela quebrada?

– Rapaz, eu até posso compreender a sua preocupação, mas está me ofendendo com essa pergunta. Como médico não posso mentir e, por ser uma criança, nem esconder nada sobre seu estado físico. – respondeu de forma ponderada.

– Eu estou um pouco confuso, mas fico mais aliviado com a notícia. – declaro e então me lembro do mais importante. – Doutor, antes que vá cuidar de outro paciente, gostaria de perguntar mais uma coisa... Quanto à visão dele, creio que haja algum problema.

– Não foi observado nenhum problema neuropatológico, mas, se assim o desejar, temos oftalmologistas no andar superior a este. Posso pedir para alguma enfermeira levá-lo.

– Obrigado, mas gostaria de estar ao lado do Kisai durante este exame.

– Vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a isso. Se quiser ir ao quarto, é a terceira porta à esquerda pelo mesmo corredor que acabei de vir, mas devo alertar-lhe que ele continua inconsciente.

– Ah sim! Até logo então.

– Tchau e boa sorte!

* * *

Entro no quarto silenciosamente e o vejo descansado sob os lençóis. A perna esquerda levemente erguida – pousada sobre o que parecia ser um travesseiro –, o ombro esquerdo enfaixado e a expressão serena em seu rosto tocam meu coração de uma forma inimaginável. Por que eu sentia tanta necessidade de protegê-lo? Por que eu estava agindo da mesma forma que agia com Shun? Era só a semelhante aparência física entre meu irmão e esse garoto que tocava meu coração?

Passado. Presente. Futuro.

O tempo misturava-se em minha mente e eu não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade de estar preso em uma armadilha. Talvez fosse uma ilusão provocada por alguém muito superior a qualquer inimigo que já enfrentei. Queriam me pegar a todo custo, mas quem seria o responsável? Quem poderia ser tão cruel assim e por que Athena não nos avisou?

Dúvida. Medo. Irracionalidade.

Um sentimento levava ao outro e eu não sabia mais o que era. Estava me sentindo tão... carente, tão sensível. Mas que diabos de sentimentos são esses? Eles não fazem parte de mim, não devem fazer! Sou Ikki de Fênix, sou o mais imponente, o mais destemido e cruel cavaleiro de bronze. Sou forte. Sou... humano.

Dor. Angústia. Carência.

Eu penso que vou enlouquecer. Como posso estar sentindo-me assim? Por que meu coração bate tão aceleradamente e por que desejo loucamente que Shun apareça ao meu lado como tantas vezes eu apareci ao lado dele? Droga! Eu não preciso de proteção, preciso? Eu só quero salvar este garoto, só preciso garantir que ele tenha um bom futuro, uma esperança e depois posso voltar à minha rotina.

– Ikki?

Ouço meu nome sendo pronunciado pela voz tão conhecida. Shun, o que era agora? Por que me chamava? Estava ouvindo meus apelos?

– Ei, estou falando contigo. Você se chama Ikki, não chama?

Pisco algumas vezes. Desde quando Shun agia assim? Ele era doce, educado, sensível. Além disso, ele sabia quem eu era, sabia que eu era seu irmão mais velho. Sinto um toque em minha barriga, seguro o pulso fino e baixo os olhos.

– Kisai? – pergunto com certa surpresa.

– O que foi? Tá querendo quebrar o meu outro braço, tá? – respondeu com a mesma agressividade que tinha na primeira vez que conhecemos.

– Oh! Desculpe, mas pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

– Um inimigo?

– Como você sabe?

– Oras! Até um retardado como eu sabe que todo herói tem inimigos...

– Quer parar com isso?

– Por quê? Não gosta de ser um herói? Prefere ser o vilão?

– Eu não estou falando de mim, falo de você.

– Como assim?

– Pare de se retratar como um retardado. Você não é!

– Como você tem certeza?

– Por que os médicos falaram que você não tem nenhum problema na cabeça.

– E por que eu não consigo ler ou escrever?

– Já ouviu falar em problema de visão?

– Já, mas...

– Eu ainda não posso garantir nada, mas assim que o médico permitir, eu o levarei para fazer um exame e descobriremos o que você tem.

– E se ele falar que não tenho nada?

– Então eu pesquiso o que poderia ser e te levo a outro especialista, mas acho que não será necessário.

– Como tem tanta certeza?

– Sou um cavaleiro de Athena e, por isso, aprendi a detectar os pontos fracos dos meus inimigos e dos amigos também. Era a única forma de ajudar, é o único meio de se trabalhar em equipe.

– Mas a Minu disse que você nunca se misturava...

– Eu não gostava de ficar bancando a babá de um bando de pirralhos. Além disso, achava que, sem mim, eles conseguiriam se desenvolver melhor. Eu era o mais velho e era considerado o mais forte. Além disso, eu não lutava por prazer e sim por necessidade.

– Acho que entendi. Você tinha medo que seus amigos deixassem tudo pra você.

– Mais ou menos por aí. – ri – Viu como você não é retardado? Conseguiu entender o meu raciocínio mesmo tendo apenas 6 anos de idade.

Kisai deu um meio sorriso e suas bochechas coraram. Passou os olhos no quarto, fitou o teto e depois voltou a me encarar. Como eu previa, ele não conseguia focalizar meus olhos. Era miopia! Não sabia em que grau, mas tinha cada vez certeza do meu diagnóstico.

– Você não é tão chato como eu pensei.

– E você é o garoto mais inteligente que já conheci. Agora descanse. Ficarei ao seu lado, mas se você acha que eu não percebi que ainda respira com certa dificuldade, está muito enganado. Portanto, exijo que não se esforce.

– Você não pode exigir... Não é meu pai!

– Se eu fosse você me obedeceria?

– Não porque meu pai me abandonou. Ele não gostava de mim...

– E também não ouviria um amigo, pois não é amigo de ninguém, estou certo?

– Como sabe?

– Também sempre pensei assim, mas devo avisar que, se não me obedecer por bem, o fará por mal. Duvida? – ameaço com um sorriso sinistro.

– Não sei, mas... to cansado. – ele bocejou largamente, sem nenhum pudor – Depois a gente conversa mais. – falou com a voz torpe e começou a fechar os olhos.

Coloquei meus dedos em sua testa, deslizei-os pelo rosto infantil e senti vontade de dar-lhe um beijo na testa, mas contive. A verdade é que eu havia usado meus poderes para fazê-lo adormecer novamente. Kisai se fazia de forte, mas era apenas um garoto e precisava de descanso, uma boa saúde física e mental. Teria um belo futuro, independente da carreira que escolhesse. Será que eu era o único que percebia isso?

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Eu gostaria de agradecer à **Aries Sin**, que foi a primeira pessoa a ler este capítulo e a me dar dicas de desenvolvimento, bem como à **Arthemisys** que betou a fanfic com muito carinho.


	2. Destino

**2 - Destino**

– Então o senhor não é íntimo do garoto?

– Bem, tirando o nosso encontro no hospital, eu só vi o Kisai duas vezes, mas tenho certeza que ele tenha algum problema de visão e não alguma espécie de retardamento mental como todos cogitam. Os reflexos dele são muito ruins e acredito que ele não consiga distinguir algumas coisas, principalmente se estiverem a uma certa distância. Além disso, ele tem um raciocínio rápido, mas não consegue aprender a ler e escrever. É por isso que acredito que ele tenha miopia ou algo do tipo.

– Se o que está me dizendo é verdade, devo declarar que és um belo observador e que o local onde ele estava sendo criado está muito aquém do desejado. O Kisai não apresenta nenhuma característica de retardamento mental e é um absurdo alguém cogitar semelhante fato! Na verdade, ele tem 2,5 graus de miopia no olho direito e 2,75 no olho esquerdo. Além disso... tem mais 0,75 de astigmatismo em cada olho.

Engulo o seco. Como uma criança poderia ter um problema visual tão complexo assim? Era óbvio que ele parecesse um retardado diante dos preconceituosos e torpes olhares alheios. Tanto sofrimento, tanta humilhação por algo tão simples de ser resolvido!

– Doutor, isso é muito grave? – Kisai manifestou-se pela primeira vez desde que entrara no recinto. Eu sentia seu medo, seu nervosismo e a sua insegurança.

– Nada que não possa ser resolvido com a compra de óculos, mas não se preocupe, pois eu vou explicar-lhe tudo a respeito desse diagnóstico, ok? – o médico pergunta, sentando-se de frente para o pequeno paciente.

Kisai, que estava numa cadeira de rodas por causa dos membros imobilizados, balança a cabeça e parece tentar concentrar-se no rosto do oftalmologista. A conversa transcorre de uma forma carinhosa e muito explicativa. Eu acompanho a tudo, mas permaneço incógnito no recinto. Não acrescentaria nada àquela conversa! Além disso... também precisava prestar atenção para saber como agir. A primeira atitude seria comprar um par de óculos. Depois... explicaria tudo à Minu e ela decidiria o que fazer.

* * *

– Minu, vim trazer notícias a respeito do Kisai.

– Pode falar. – ela comentou num tom levemente impaciente. – Ele ficou muito ferido?

– Minhas suspeitas estavam erradas. Ele apenas trincou uma das costelas, mas quebrou a clavícula e rompeu os ligamentos do pé no lado esquerdo do corpo. Precisará de cuidados especiais por um bom tempo e logo receberá alta.

– Ah! Você não imagina o quanto me deixa mais tranqüila...

– Quanto à suspeitas de autismo... como eu previa, eram falsas. Você o julgou de forma precipitada por causa de uma ou outra característica isolada que você deve ter visto em algum filme ou lido num desses sites da internet que aceitam qualquer tipo de informação. Eu, no entanto, fui atrás de livros científicos e encontrei uma explicação interessante. – declaro, pego um papel dobrado em meu bolso, desdobro e inicio a leitura.

"O autista, em verdade, não tem a capacidade de criar e conservar relações com outras pessoas, independentes destas serem seus parentes, amigos, colegas ou companheiros. Além disso, nunca aproxima-se de estranhos e nem deixa que eles o toquem. Há um artigo que afirma, inclusive, que adultos com autismo costumam serem confundidos com viciados em drogas ou algo pior e apanhar de policiais por não manifestar nenhuma reação às ordens que lhe são dadas. Em outras palavras, são pessoas sem nenhuma capacidade de socialização que acabam encontrando-se em uma grande desvantagem e até em risco de vida ao tentar lidar com o mundo. Pelo pouco que conheci do Kisai, ele não corresponde a essas características." – Percebo que ela quer falar algo, mas eu ainda não terminei meu discurso. Com um gesto de mão, a impeço de manifestar-se para que eu pudesse prosseguir.

"O Kisai é um pouco tímido e talvez um pouco anti-social, mas isso não o caracteriza como autista. Se assim o fosse, eu também seria. Ainda não o conheço e não gosto de tomar conclusões precipitadas, mas se você quer uma explicação para este isolamento, darei várias. "A primeira é o medo de uma nova rejeição, seja por parte de algum amigo, seja por parte de uma paixão. A segunda alternativa é o tratamento que recebe dos colegas. Quem gosta de ser rejeitado? Quem gosta de ser humilhado? Ninguém, que eu saiba! Uma terceira explicação para seu comportamento pode ser o problema de visão. Não sei como ele enxerga, mas creio que seja um tanto embaçado e isso pode gerar uma desconfiança com relação às pessoas. Como não pode olhar nos olhos delas, não sabe distinguir quem realmente está falando a verdade. Aliás, agora que foi tocado nesse assunto, me lembrei que diante dessa característica, explica-se mais um possível comportamento autista, que é o fato do paciente não conseguir olhar nos olhos de seu interlocutor. Pelo que entendi, isso se dá porque o indivíduo portador dessa síndrome não consegue ou não se dá bem ao tentar interpretar expressões faciais ou corporais. É por isso que, a menos que alguém lhe explique em detalhes, conduzindo-o passo-a-passo, a criança autista não conseguirá participar de jogos. No caso do Kisai, a explicação é a visão embaçada."- olho novamente na folha de papel, virando-a logo em seguida.

"A melhor definição do autismo é a inépcia social. A criança não consegue entender o conceito da palavra e, por mais que observe, qualquer simples brincadeira torna-se um mistério indecifrável. E, só por curiosidade, problemas de envolvimento emocional ou mesmo o nível de QI **nada** têm a ver com o autismo. Isso é apenas uma espécie de lenda. Quer dizer... Com relação ao envolvimento emocional até pode vir a ter, já que, como eu acabei de afirmar, o autista não consegue se inserir na sociedade. Agora esse negócio de falar que todo autista tem um nível de QI acima da média é história de romance americano." – pego um papel no bolso da minha calça, leio algumas anotações e sinto-me novamente pronto para continuar.

"A criança autista raramente acompanha uma conversa e o Kisai não só acompanha como consegue encontrar explicações e chegar a conclusões incomuns às pessoas da sua idade. Já os portadores dessa síndrome ou ficam em absoluto silêncio ou fazem extensos monólogos, assim como estou fazendo agora. Ou seja, essas pessoas têm grandes problemas de comunicação. Muitas vezes não conseguem responder ou fazer perguntas, mesmo se o tema em questão for de seu domínio. Usar afirmações então... nem pensar!"

"O que mais me chamou a atenção é que a criança autista parece não saber ou não querer se defender. E nisso me lembrei do Shun. Enquanto as crianças o agrediam de várias formas, ele não tentava revidar. O meu irmão, assim como uma criança autista, também não se importava de partilhar os brinquedos com os quais estava brincando e era capaz de ficar sem nenhum se assim fosse o caso. Entretanto, ao contrário de um autista, ele sabia o significado da palavra partilhar, mas sua principal característica sempre foi a generosidade. Já o Kisai, pelo que pude notar na primeira vez que nos conhecemos, tentou se defender dos outros meninos, mesmo sem ter chance; mesmo sem saber como e mesmo sem conseguir enxergar direito."

"Bom, acho que já falei muito a respeito do assunto. Se quiser mais informações, procure um livro de Psicologia numa biblioteca. Como você percebeu, se for para analisar uma ou outra característica, logo todos seremos rotulados como autistas e acho que é por isso que essa síndrome não é considerada uma doença mental."¹

– Nossa! Eu não sabia de tudo isso... Aliás, você falou em problema de visão. Eu nunca tinha notado, mas agora que você falou, acho que pode ter razão. O que ele tem?

– Ele tem um forte grau de miopia e um pouco de astigmatismo. Vou lhe contar em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu...

Narrei em detalhes tudo o que descobri no hospital. Olhei-a nos olhos para certificar-me de suas reações e confesso ter ficado preocupado com o bem-estar de Kisai. Ele precisaria de cuidados especiais, mas será que ele teria acesso a esse tipo de tratamento? Tantas crianças, tanto desleixo... Ele mesmo já fora vítima do preconceito, das violentas e estúpidas brincadeiras infantis e agora estava completamente indefeso. Meu menino, meu orgulho!

A conversa havia sido frustrante. Ela não me convencera a respeito da segurança e do tratamento do Kisai. No fundo, senti como se o alívio dela fosse só por não manchar o nome da instituição com a morte de um órfão, mas isso poderia ser apenas mais um fruto da minha imaginação. Minha razão me lembrava que Minu sempre gostou de crianças, sempre cuidou de cada uma delas como se cuidasse de seu filho. E justo eu, que sempre fui defensor da idéia de que cada criança tinha que aprender a defender-se sozinha, justo eu que sempre incentivei meu irmão ser forte agora ficava preocupado com um garoto estranho. Será que se eu me jogasse de um precipício acordaria em meu quarto? Isso tudo era tão insano que só poderia ser um sonho! Ou melhor, um pesadelo, um longo e infindável pesadelo.

Despeço-me e saio do orfanato num rumo irracionalmente certeiro. Voltara àquela casa. Quantas peças mais a minha mente ainda pregaria? Era um castigo, um sinal de que eu deveria ser mais sociável? Ou apenas estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água?

– Quem é e o que deseja? – perguntou uma voz máscula, imponente e muito mal-humorada.

– Tatsumi? Sou eu... Ikki de Fênix.

– Ikki? – ele comentou um pouco assustado e deu um passo para trás. – Você está vivo? Você sumiu... Nem mesmo o Shun tinha notícias a seu respeito. O que veio fazer aqui?

– Não precisa ficar com medo. Não vou te bater. – falei num ar de desdém. – A Saori está?

– Sim, está no escritório.

– E está acompanhada?

– Está lendo alguns documentos. Pode entrar...

Não contrariei. Entrei pela porta e dirigi-me rapidamente ao recinto em questão. Tatsumi estava estranho, muito estranho para falar a verdade. Ele sempre foi tagarela e me recebe com apenas uma frase? Será que ainda tinha medo de mim? Será que não percebera que apesar de tudo o que ele havia me feito eu não desejava mais vingança? Pelo menos isso servira para adiantar o meu encontro. Chego à porta em questão, estava entreaberta e mesmo assim bato.

– Saori?

– Ikki... Há quanto tempo? Você não mandava notícias, não aparecia...

– Você sabe que eu sempre fui solitário. – interrompi o sermão que certamente estava por vir. Precisava de tempo, de dinheiro. – Mas agora preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela sorriu, levantou-se e, com um gesto de mão, me convidou para sentar à sua frente. Estava tão serena... Senti-me perante Athena novamente. A paz e o sentimento de justiça preenchiam o ambiente, deixando o ar muito mais leve que o normal. Eu definitivamente estava enlouquecendo!

– Em que posso ajudá-lo? – A voz soou tão doce que cheguei a me arrepiar. Ela envelhecera como todos nós, mas ainda parecia uma boneca viva.

– Kisai... Um menino que levei ao hospital precisará de cuidados e tratamentos especiais, mas não tem quem zele por ele e... eu não tenho condições financeiras suficientes. Além disso, não sei cuidar de uma criança, mas sinto-me na obrigação de ajudá-lo de alguma forma. – confessei. Não iria falar que já havia me endividado ao assumir a conta do hospital, pois este era um problema meu, entretanto...

– Entendo. Já pensou em deixá-lo num orfanato?

– Não. Quer dizer... sim, mas acredito que seria o menos sensato. Ele quebrou uma clavícula e rompeu os ligamentos do pé esquerdo. Não pode se locomover sozinho e... você sabe que, num orfanato, sempre tem muitas crianças para cada monitora. Elas não conseguirão cuidar do garoto como se deve.

– E você não quer assumir a responsabilidade?

– Bem, eu...

– Ikki, se o problema for dinheiro, eu banco seus gastos e esqueço do seu compromisso como cavaleiro até que o menino esteja curado. Posso até contratar uma enfermeira se assim o desejar. – ela me propôs com a mesma calma de alguém que trata de um negócio certo.

– A verdade é que eu não sei se devo aceitá-lo ao meu lado.

– Por quê? Tem medo de machucá-lo?

– Também, mas... acho que é ele quem anda me colocando à prova. – afirmei e comecei a narrar todos os fatos que aconteceram desde o dia em que o conheci. Falei sobre a aparência do Kisai, meus sentimentos e todas as dúvidas em minha mente. Precisava de apoio, de um conselho e de um rumo para a minha vida.

* * *

Ainda não tinha certeza de ter tomado a decisão ideal, mas mesmo assim resolvi levar Kisai para meu apartamento. Primeiro conversei com Minu, que me deu o apoio e a documentação necessária. Em seguida, fui falar com o garoto. Adentrei o hospital e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti um vento gélido envolver meu corpo, subir pela minha espinha.

Medo. Meu coração está totalmente preenchido por este sentimento.

Respirei fundo, dirigi-me à recepção e peguei o crachá de visitante. E se ele não gostasse da minha idéia? E se eu não conseguisse cuidar de sua saúde? E se, com a convivência, descobríssemos que não temos nada em comum e ele viesse a transformar-se num fardo para mim? Não quero magoá-lo, mas também não quero sofrer em vão.

Egoísmo ou sensatez? O que é isso que sinto?

Os passos tornam-se pesados. Justo eu, que nunca temi nenhum inimigo agora sinto minhas pernas tremendo, o suor frio escorrer pela minha face e uma súbita vontade de sair correndo. É só um menino indefeso, sem a mínima chance de me ferir! Não preciso ter medo, preciso?

Bomba-se o coração numa arritmia desesperadora.  
A mente grita por socorro.  
O corpo avança em passos automáticos e a alma...  
Ela está perdida em algum canto obscuro.  
Onde estou? Por que faço isso?

Olho ao meu redor. As paredes brancas me deixam tonto e eu sinto minhas pernas completamente travadas. Maldito destino! Não deveria ter voltado àquele orfanato. Seria muito mais simples se nunca tivesse conhecido o Kisai. Não estaria aqui...

– Senhor Ikki, pode entrar. – comentou uma simpática enfermeira, saindo do quarto.

Será que ela estava certa? Eu poderia realmente entrar? Não sei se estava preparado para isso. Ele poderia me rejeitar. O contrário também era verídico. Então, o que eu tanto temia? O máximo que poderia acontecer era ver nos olhos de Kisai sua indiferença com relação à minha pessoa e ouvir de sua boca que ele não gostaria de ficar comigo durante sua recuperação. Já enfrentei tantos inimigos infinitamente mais poderosos...

– Ikki! – ouço o chamado da voz infantil, um pouco agitada se fosse levado em conta a sua personalidade. Não tinha mais volta!

Cumprimento a enfermeira com um leve aceno de cabeça e começo a andar, olhando para o chão. Esta é a única forma que encontro de mover minhas pernas. Aos poucos, o peso dos passos volta a amenizar-se e o ritmo do meu coração volta ao normal.

Medo, sinônimo da covardia.  
Abandone este corpo,  
Deixe o coração falar  
E dar-me forças para fazer o certo.

Minha mente volta a comandar meu corpo, meus olhos fixam-se nos pequenos orbes esmeraldas e eu sinto-me revigorado. Sou um corajoso guerreiro e sempre consigo superar meus traumas e meus inimigos. Já feri e matei muitas pessoas para manter a paz no mundo. Agora está na hora de mostrar o outro lado de um cavaleiro, seu dever de ajudar e proteger aqueles que precisam. É hora de mostrar o porquê de sermos considerados os cavaleiros da esperança. Tenho que cuidar da saúde física e mental desse menino!

– Oi, Kisai. – cumprimento.

– Sua voz está diferente... aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, quer dizer... Acabo de voltar do orfanato.

– Hunf! Já imagino o que vai acontecer. – ele declarou fazendo bico e virando a cabeça para o outro lado. – Eles vão fingir que vão cuidar de mim e vão deixar os outros se aproveitar...

– Depende.

– Como assim? Você já teve lá, sabe como é...

– Sim, foi por isso mesmo que fui conversar com a Minu. Muitas crianças, pouco tempo e nenhuma estrutura para dar-lhe o mínimo de independência e conforto enquanto estiver nesse estado. Por isso... se você aceitar... eu o levarei para o meu apartamento. – falo a última frase com um resquício de insegurança e não tenho coragem de procurar seus olhos.

– Eu? Morar com você? – ele perguntou muito surpreso. – Mas nós mal nos conhecemos...

– É, eu sei. Não deveria fazer isso, mas não acho justo que você fique dois ou três meses sofrendo com movimentos limitados e sem poder se defender dos ataques que virão. Além disso, agora que sabemos que você só tem um problema de visão, eu posso tentar ensiná-lo a ler e escrever. Assim, o tempo passa mais rápido.

– Não gosto de ficar com estranhos, mas... se tenho que escolher, então acho que vou aceitar seu convite. Você não parece ser um sujeito mal... Foi o único que não me chamou de retardado e ainda salvou a minha vida. – ele respondeu de uma forma tão ponderada que tive momentâneas dúvidas a respeito de sua idade verdadeira.

– Só fiz a minha obrigação de cavaleiro...

– Que seja! Pelo menos não vou ter que ficar agüentando aqueles chatos. – ele comentou, cortando-me e achei engraçado – Além disso, não vejo a hora de aprender a ler e escrever.

– Entendo. Falando nisso, assim que você for liberado, nós iremos a uma ótica para que eu possa mandar fazer-lhe um par de óculos. Afinal, você deve sempre estar preparado para casos de acidente. Se um quebrar, você tem o reserva.

– É verdade! – ele concordou dando um meio sorriso e puxou conversa a respeito das lutas que eu havia enfrentado.

Confesso que a conversa me pareceu mais instrutiva e menos penosa do que eu imaginei. Ele pareceu muito interessado e, durante todo o tempo de visita, conversamos a respeito do assunto. Quando saí do quarto, fui direto à recepção para acertar as contas e responsabilizar-me por seus cuidados. Agora tinha certeza do que queria: ficar ao lado do Kisai e cuidar dele da mesma forma que cuidei do meu irmão há muitos anos atrás. Dessa vez eu já era adulto, tinha uma maior experiência e estava ciente de suas limitações. O garoto era forte, determinado e inteligente. Se fosse meu filho, certamente seria motivo de muito orgulho!

* * *

– Este é o seu apartamento? – Kisai perguntou, enquanto eu o deitava na minha cama.

– É sim e como eu já lhe disse no hospital, seremos só nós dois, pois não o divido com ninguém. Aliás... Eu não costumo limpá-lo todo dia, pois não é preciso. Sigo a filosofia que afirma que o ambiente verdadeiramente limpo é o que menos se suja. – informo, olhando em seus olhos enquanto tentava deixá-lo o mais confortável possível.

– Não se preocupe. Eu não sou bagunceiro...

– Eu sei. Estive em seu quarto, esqueceu? Apesar de tudo, sua cama era uma das mais organizadas do local. – levanto-me para colocar um travesseiro sob seu pé esquerdo. – Vai querer um lençol, uma coberta ou prefere ficar assim mesmo?

– Pode deixar assim. Não tá nem frio nem calor.

– Ok. Você sabe se tem alergia a algum tipo de alimento?

– Alergia? Acho que não, mas não gosto de coisas com muita pimenta e nem amargas. – Ele informa, fazendo uma careta engraçada. – Mas de resto não tenho muita frescura. Quer dizer... gosto de leite morno no café da manhã.

– Chocolate? Doces? Salgados?

– Não sou muito fã de porcaria. Eu só como no orfanato porque é raro, mas não faz falta.

– Ótimo! Eu prefiro manter uma dieta saudável, embora coma de tudo.

– Espero que seu tempero não seja mais ruim que o do orfanato, senão vou pedir pra voltar. – ele comentou com um ar de autoridade.

– Pode deixar, meu tempero é muito melhor! – declarei, estufando o peito. Ele não riu. Olhou-me como se dissesse que só acreditava vendo e alguns flashes da minha infância vieram à minha mente.

– Ei, o que foi agora? Você é sempre bobo assim?

– Desculpe, estava me lembrando da minha infância... de novo! Falando nisso, se você quer aprender a ler e escrever, também tem que aprender a falar. Não sou o professor mais culto que você poderia pedir, mas prometo fazer o possível. Para começar, consertarei alguns erros que você anda cometendo, tudo bem?

– Tudo. – ele concordou, balançando a cabeça positivamente, me encarando com curiosidade.

Kisai não era apenas um menino inteligente, mas tinha fome de conhecimento, o que era muito melhor. Eu tinha certeza que, quando ele pudesse voltar à sua rotina normal, já estaria totalmente pronto para enfrentar não só o preconceito como também provar que nunca fora um retardado. Ele encontraria uma boa família, alguém que o amasse e pudesse lhe dar carinho e uma boa educação. Seria feliz como eu nunca pude ser!

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e eu me sentia diferente. Era como se Kisai sempre tivesse feito parte da minha vida e eu da dele. Os óculos se adaptaram perfeitamente ao seu rosto e eu já não conseguia mais confundi-lo com Shun. Aprendemos tanto um com o outro...

É estranho, mas a partir de uma certa idade, tive certeza de que já sabia tudo, que nada iria surpreender-me, mas agora percebo claramente que era tudo uma farsa da minha mente egoísta. Como eu já havia percebido, o garoto tinha raciocínio rápido e facilidade de aprendizagem. Preferia assistir aos canais educativos, aprender como as coisas funcionavam a assistir desenho. As áreas da ciência que mais chamavam-lhe a atenção era a Medicina e a Física e eu me esforçava para apoiá-lo.

– Ei, Ikki! Acorda... – ouço a já conhecida voz infantil. Conhecia seu tom de voz, sabia que não deveria preocupar-me. Kisai estava apenas fazendo manha, mas mesmo assim despertei.

– Ahn? Ah, desculpa! Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntei coçando os olhos.

– Não, estou bem, mas apesar da sua coxa estar sendo um belo apoio pro meu pé quebrado, achei melhor te acordar. Você vai ficar dolorido...

– Tem razão. Vou lavar os olhos e dar uma esticada nas pernas. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode gritar que virei correndo, certo? – comentei bocejando.

– Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Levantei-me e me dirigi ao banheiro fazendo um contido alongamento. Lá chegando, lavo o rosto e me olho no espelho por um segundo. Era sempre a mesma coisa, eu me esforçava para permanecer ao seu lado, mas sempre acabava dormindo durante a programação. Principalmente quando o assunto era a vida animal ou os fenômenos climáticos que, na minha opinião, era tudo muito tedioso. Principalmente depois de já ter derrotado tantos inimigos em batalhas muito mais acirradas e ferozes.

Viver. Compartilhar. Sorrir.

Essas três palavras nunca estiveram tão presentes em meu vocabulário. Será que eu havia mudado tanto assim ou seria somente uma impressão? Não tenho mais vontade de ficar sozinho, não quero me afastar do Kisai, mas sei que ele terá de voltar ao orfanato. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que retomar as nossas vidas de onde paramos. Éramos apenas amigos e isso deveria ficar bem claro em nossas mentes!

Penso ter ouvido o interfone. Não me movo, nem apresso meus movimentos, pois sei que é somente mais uma obra da minha mente perturbada. Destranco a porta, alcanço o corredor e já não tenho certeza de qual será o meu caminho. Olho para a esquerda e para a direita, coloco minhas mãos no bolso no casaco e sou chamado à realidade pelo novo toque do aparelho.

– IKKI! – Kisai gritou por mim, certo de que eu não tinha ouvido aquele som irritante.

– Já ouvi, não se preocupe... – respondi no tom mais gentil que consegui.

Quem poderia ser aquela hora? Ou melhor, quem poderia estar me visitando pela primeira vez em muitos anos? Cruzei a sala e rumei um tanto impaciente e desconfiado rumo à cozinha. Poderia ser uma armadilha, mas se fosse um inimigo, não teria se dado ao luxo de interfonar...

– Residência de Ikki Amamiya. – atendi num tom firme. Se fosse trote...

– Ikki? Sou eu, o Seiya, posso subir? – perguntou a voz máscula que eu já não reconhecia mais.

– O que você quer?

– Falar sobre o Santuário.

Suspirei diante dessa afirmação. As guerras não haviam acabado? O que queriam de nós agora? Só podia ser uma piada de mal gosto, só podia ser uma desculpa para ver o Kisai. Além disso, a Saori havia prometido poupar-me das responsabilidades como cavaleiro.

– Estou ocupado! Volta outro dia.

– Qualé, cara, deixa de ser grosso! Se não me deixar entrar por bem, eu entro por mal...

– E eu to tremendo de medo... – desdenhei, desligando o interfone. Não transformaria o Kisai numa atração de circo! Ninguém tinha o direito de interferir na minha vida dessa forma.

Volto à sala e Kisai me olha com certo receio, como se adivinhasse que não deveria falar comigo. Respiro fundo. Não podia deixá-lo com medo, não queria descontar a minha irritação no garoto e... Arregalo os olhos quando ouço o assustado grito infantil. Não conseguia acreditar no que os meus olhos viam!

– Eu disse que ia entrar de qualquer forma... – Seiya comentou e, um tanto perplexo, caminhou em direção ao Kisai.

– O que foi, nunca viu não? – Kisai encarou o estranho.

– Ikki... Há quanto tempo, cara! Eu não sabia que você tinha tido um filho e menos ainda que era uma fotocópia do Shun. Qual o nome dele? – ele me pergunta, tentando fazer cafuné na cabeça do garoto enquanto o mesmo tentava defender-se com a mão livre.

– O Kisai não é meu filho, é apenas um garoto que estou cuidando. – comento, aproximando-me dos dois. – Seiya, não me faça perder a cabeça. – ameaço – Acaso não percebeu que ele não gosta de ser tocado e que está muito ferido para poder se defender ou escapar de você?

– Mas Ikki...

– Idiota! Você me fez perder meu programa preferido e ainda fica me apertando e bagunçando o meu cabelo. Não sou um ursinho de pelúcia! – Kisai o encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

– Eu heim? Tem certeza que não é seu filho? O gênio é igual...

– SEIYA!

– Já parei... – ele comentou, levantando as mãos – Mas que é estranho, isso é.

– Credo! Quem é esse homem? É pior que os garotos do orfanato...

– Esse é o famoso Seiya de Pégaso.

– O quê? Eu pensei que fosse muito mais inteligente e adulto.

– Kisai! – repreendi, segurando o riso. – Posso saber o que o trouxe ao meu apartamento, Seiya? Não sinto nenhuma presença inimiga e não acredito que viesse apenas me fazer uma visita de cortesia depois de tantos anos.

– É assim que recebe os amigos? Caso não se lembre, foi você quem preferiu se isolar...

– Que seja! – respondi de forma impaciente, olhando-o nos olhos e me aproximando do sofá onde Kisai estava. Pégaso que não ousasse tocar no garoto novamente.

Seiya olhou para mim, olhou o menino e permaneceu mudo. Parecia tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e eu estava me sentindo ofendido com seus olhares. Será que ele também se portaria como um animal? Não! Eu tinha que atacar antes que ele o fizesse.

– Escute aqui! Quando vocês vão aprender que o Kisai não é um retardado e muito menos uma atração de circo? Ele é muito forte, perspicaz e inteligente. Somente um imbecil abandona uma criança como ele, pois, se fosse meu filho, eu teria muito orgulho! – declaro num acesso de fúria e somente quando percebo o olhar surpreso dos dois me dou conta do que acabara de dizer. Não sei como reagir.

– Você já me viu, não viu? – ele rompeu o silêncio, dirigindo-se ao Seiya. – Agora pode ir embora. Estou cansado e não gosto de receber visita de ninguém.

– Vocês se merecem mesmo! – ele suspirou e me deixou um pouco irritado. – Bom, Ikki, adorei seu discurso, mas você está completamente equivocado. Não vim aqui para ver este garoto. Na verdade, eu nem sei quem é, muito menos que você estava cuidando dele. Vim por causa do Santuário. – ele concluiu esbanjando sinceridade.

– Algum problema?

– Não exatamente, mas chegou o momento de treinar os futuros cavaleiros de ouro. A você foi incumbido o signo de Leão.

– Hnf. – resmunguei, enfiando a mão no bolso da calça. – Não posso ir agora, tenho outras responsabilidades.

– Ikki, se você quiser... se não pode mais ficar comigo, então me leva pro orfanato e vai!

Senti um aperto no coração, um pequeno desespero preencher minha alma ante aquelas palavras. Não, eu não poderia abandoná-lo agora. Não queria me separar do Kisai no momento mais importante de sua vida. Ele ainda tinha tanto a aprender...

– Não se preocupem, pois não tem tanta pressa assim... Ainda não apareceu nenhum representante dos signos de Leão, Capricórnio e Peixes. Só vim aqui para prepará-lo... – Seiya concluiu, olhando em meus olhos. Não sei se foi impressão de minha parte, mas tenho certeza que ele piscou com um sorriso travesso, como se me avisasse que faria o possível apara atrasar os procedimentos caso meu pupilo chegasse. – Agora preciso ir. Ainda tenho que falar com o Shun e com o Hyoga...

– Seiya... Se conseguir falar com o Shun ainda hoje avisa que... – ia dizer que amava meu irmão, mas não posso fazê-lo na frente de ninguém. Não sou dado a sentimentalismos baratos. Shun me conhecia o bastante para saber o que sinto. – Não, não precisa falar nada.

– Ahn... tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Até mais! – ele declarou, dando de ombros, cruzando a sala e dirigindo-se em direção à porta. Eu o segui para abri-la.

– Até nunca! – Kisai respondeu, ainda um pouco emburrado.

– Tchau. – respondi secamente enquanto abria a porta. Nada foi falado e, assim que Seiya entrou no elevador, tranquei novamente a porta e me sentei ao lado do Kisai, ajeitando-o com cuidado. – Você está bem, Kisai?

– Agora sim. Que sujeito chato! Fica me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança, um bichinho de pelúcia, sei lá.

– Seiya é assim mesmo. – dei um discreto sorriso. – Mas você não deveria ter sido agressivo com ele... Ao agir de forma violenta, você perde toda a razão.

– Então por que os cavaleiros lutam?

– Porque é preciso. Muitas vezes não conseguimos resolver os nossos problemas apenas conversando e por isso temos que lutar. Isso não se restringe apenas às batalhas entre os cavaleiros de Athena e os asseclas de um deus tirano, mas à batalha da vida como um todo. O mundo real exige batalhas constantes e a vida pode nos ensinar muitas coisas nos fatos mais simples e corriqueiros. Por isso você tem que estar sempre atento e aberto às novas experiências. – expliquei calmamente.

– Ah... Acho que entendi. – ele declarou, mas pude ver a confusão em seu olhar. Kisai era inteligente, mas era apenas uma criança. – Ikki... sobre o que você falou a pouco...

– O quê?

– Quando declarou que sentiria orgulho de mim se fosse meu pai...

– Estava falando a verdade. Por quê?

– Ahn... nada não. – ele falou, baixou a cabeça rapidamente e um breve silêncio se formou no recinto. Este foi quebrado pelo garoto – Mas... eu estou gostando de ficar aqui. Você é a primeira pessoa que me trata bem e faz tudo o que dizem que um pai faz.

Abri um largo sorri ante a sua declaração e fitei a face inocente.

– Sabe... se eu pudesse, queria ser um cavaleiro também, mas não posso.

– Por que não? – perguntei, um tanto assustado com aquela declaração.

– Não sei se tenho força. Além disso, a minha visão...

– Se este for o problema, esqueça! – fui um pouco autoritário. Se tinha algo que odiava era a auto-piedade. – Esqueceu da história que lhe contei a respeito do Shiryu?

– Não, mas é diferente! Quando ele ficou cego, já lutava.

– Então agora vou contar a respeito de um outro homem, o cavaleiro de ouro da antiga geração, Asmita de Virgem. Não sei muitos detalhes a respeito dessa batalha, mas pelo que soube, cavaleiro nasceu completamente cego. – iniciei num tom didático. Kisai precisava perceber que seu problema de visão não poderia ser usado como desculpa, como uma limitação. Agora ele tinha chance de recuperar-se e, num futuro próximo, poderia até usar lente de contato se assim o desejasse, era só acreditar em si mesmo.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Referências**

¹RATEY, John J.; JOHNSON, Catherine. **Síndromes Silenciosas**: Como reconhecer as disfunções psicológicas ocultas que alteram o curso de nossas vidas. Rio de Janeiro: Objetiva, 1997. p. 230 – 296.

* * *

**Nota: **Gostaria a agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram e mandar um especial abraço ao Simon de Escorpião, à Pisces Luna e à JuneCamaleoa.


	3. Amor Incondicional

**3 - Amor Incondicional**

Acordo no meio da noite, um tanto ofegante. Mais um pesadelo, mais um sonho horrivelmente confuso! Sento-me na cama e olho para o lado. Kisai dormia pesadamente, o que me deixa aliviado. Hoje seria o dia do seu primeiro exame médico desde que ele saiu do hospital e eu estava um pouco ansioso com o resultado, pois usava meu cosmo para avançar o processo de cura. Ao menos as dores na costela e a dificuldade de respirar haviam desaparecido!

Levanto e ando suavemente até o banheiro, onde fecho a porta, acendo as luzes e me sento no chão. A angústia toma conta do meu peito. Por mais que soubesse estar ajudando o garoto, sabia que este meu gesto contribuiria para diminuir o nosso tempo de convivência. Contudo, não conseguiria vê-lo sofrer, saber que era capaz de ajudar e não o fazia. Athena! Como era difícil ser sensato às vezes...

Regresso. Uma palavra de dúbio sentido.  
Para alguns, simbolizava a esperança.  
Outros poderiam encará-la como um pesado fardo adornado de rejeição.  
Eu, entretanto, a tinha como sinônimo de dúvida.

Não sei se quero voltar a ser o mesmo Ikki de outrora, não sei se suportarei a solidão, mas também não posso continuar com o Kisai como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não era meu filho, eu não tinha nenhum direito sobre sua vida. A menos... Não, não poderia tomá-lo como pupilo, pois seu destino não era ser um cavaleiro de Athena e sim um cientista, um médico ou algo assim. Suas ações deixavam seu desejo evidente. Respiro fundo, decidido a aceitar meu destino e retorno ao quarto.

– Outro pesadelo?

A voz infantil atingiu-me como um forte golpe em meu cérebro. Poucos adversários conseguiram tal proeza. Por que justo ele? Como conseguia saber o que eu pensava? O que diabos isso significava?

– Sim, mas é melhor voltar a dormir. Sua consulta é às 8 da manhã. – resmunguei, deitando-me novamente.

– Não dá. Eu não consigo... – ele falou num tom que, aos meus ouvidos, soou como extremamente melancólico.

Sentei-me na cama, aproveitei que o interruptor ficava ao alcance da minha mão, acendi a luz e olhei em sua direção. Apesar deste não ser o único quarto do apartamento, havia feito questão de dividir a cama de casal com o garoto para que ele não precisasse fazer muito esforço para me chamar durante a noite. Eu sempre tive sono leve, mas o estado de saúde do Kisai era muito complicado e tinha certeza de que essa era a melhor solução!

O menino ainda tentava se acostumar à claridade, mas mesmo assim pude perceber um quê de sofrimento. Estranhei, pois ele não costumava reclamar e muito menos ter crises de insônia. Se ele estava agindo dessa forma, tinha algum motivo! Toquei em sua testa com as costas da mão e, para minha felicidade, constatei que ele não estava febril.

– O que foi, Kisai? – perguntei de uma forma terna, enquanto ele colocava os óculos no rosto. – Olha, se for por causa da consulta...

– Eu não to com medo da consulta! – ele respondeu um tanto agressivo, fazendo bico, frisando o cenho e tentando se mostrar ofendido. – O problema é o meu pé quebrado... Quando eu dormia, tentei mudar de posição, mas usei o pé quebrado como apoio e agora ele tá incomodando...

– Hum... você devia ter falado comigo. – iniciei calmamente, tirando o lençol que cobria o corpo infantil. – Você sabe que eu posso usar o meu cosmo para ajudá-lo... Não precisa sofrer em vão! – fui gentil e tive a impressão, inclusive, de que um singelo sorriso havia se formado em meus lábios.

– Não gosto de depender dos outros... Não sou fraco!

– Eu sei, Kisai. – declarei com um breve aperto no peito. Era estranho perceber o quão sentimental eu havia ficado diante aquela declaração. Num primeiro momento, senti vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se o fizesse não estaria sendo eu mesmo. Além disso, sabia que ele não iria gostar e, em virtude disso, me contive. – Você é um verdadeiro guerreiro! Está conseguindo se superar a cada dia e é por isso que eu tenho certeza que você vai ter um belo futuro pela frente... Você sabe lutar por um ideal e não deixa se abater tão facilmente. Entretanto, até mesmo o mais poderoso cavaleiro de ouro precisa de um descanso às vezes. Afinal, somos humanos e possuímos limitações! – declarei no fundo de seus olhos enquanto usava meu cosmo para libertá-lo da dor.

– Hnf... – ele fingiu desinteresse pela minha resposta – Bem, to com sono... Não consigo pensar direito. – ele resmungou, voltando a repousar os óculos sobre a cômoda que eu havia colocado ao lado da cama, o mesmo onde ele dormia. – Valeu pela ajuda. Boa noite!

– Boa noite, Kisai. – respondi, decidido a dormir também. Talvez, no fundo, precisasse de uma boa e completa noite de sono.

* * *

– E então, doutor? Como ele está? – perguntei num tom ansioso. 

– A recuperação do Kisai é incrível! Quase miraculosa. – ele comentou surpreso, ainda olhando incrédulo para as chapas de raio-X. – A fratura na costela já não existe mais e a lesão na clavícula está num processo adiantado de cicatrização. Arrisco dizer que, se continuar nesse ritmo, ele já possa tirar o gesso em mais ou menos 20 dias. Contudo...

– O que foi, doutor, algum problema? – era o próprio Kisai quem perguntava.

– Seu pé... Embora não seja comum, aconteceu uma indevida ossificação. Em outras palavras, um defeito que provocou o aparecimento de estruturas ósseas em seu tornozelo lesionado e precisa ser corrigido através de uma intervenção cirúrgica.

– Ahn? – ele perguntou com uma expressão de dúvida em sua face e me encarou em seguida, como se eu pudesse explicar-lhe tudo o que o médico havia falado. – O que quer dizer?

– Digamos que tenha crescido osso onde não devia. Por isso você terá que submeter-se a uma delicada cirurgia.

– Entendi... – ele afirmou extremamente aborrecido. – Doutor, isso vai me fazer ficar aleijado?

– Kisai... – chamei num reflexo rápido, sentindo muito desconforto ao ouvir tal pergunta. Ele não poderia ficar com nenhuma seqüela irreversível, nem que para isso eu tivesse que ir novamente ao inferno. Eu tinha me comprometido a cuidar dele e o entregaria ao orfanato somente quando estivesse em pé, como se nunca houvesse sofrido um único acidente.

– O que foi? Eu tenho que perguntar... É a minha vida, a minha saúde! – ele respondeu resoluto, olhando para mim e voltou a atenção ao médico. – E então doutor, vou ficar aleijado?

– O procedimento é complicado e implica em riscos. Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer que tudo correrá bem. Ao mesmo tempo, não posso afirmar que você terá seqüelas irreversíveis, principalmente depois dessa cicatrização miraculosa. Tudo dependerá do sucesso da cirurgia e do seu empenho no tratamento. Para tanto, você terá que ficar em observação depois da cirurgia, ou seja, ficará internado por alguns dias. – o médico afirmava calmamente, tentando usar um vocabulário que o garoto pudesse entender.

Fiquei mudo, estático; totalmente isento de reações. Então Kisai teria que voltar a ficar no hospital? Se isso acontecesse, nós iríamos nos separar antes do combinado. Não, não podia ser verdade! Eu tinha o meu direito, não tinha?

– Quanto tempo?

– Depende da sua recuperação. Como você já nos surpreendeu com esse primeiro diagnóstico, não me arrisco a afirmar nenhuma data.

– Escute, doutor... – iniciei num tom firme e responsável, apesar do meu coração estar enlouquecidamente acelerado. – Eu tenho um amplo conhecimento de anatomia e fui preparado para cuidar de lesões muito mais sérias que estas apresentadas pelo Kisai. Portanto, tenho qualificação suficiente para levá-lo ao meu apartamento tão logo quanto seja possível e, a menos que você me dê um motivo indiscutível, não o deixarei aqui. Sou o responsável legal por sua saúde e educação até que ele esteja totalmente curado e por isso quero continuar com o tratamento.

– Desculpe, senhor Ikki, mas não posso atender às suas exigências. O estado de saúde do Kisai exige cuidados mais minuciosos, constantes exames...

– Não interessa! – grito furiosamente. Se algo me incomodava, era quando sentia que as pessoas duvidavam de minha capacidade. – Eu já disse que me responsabilizo e pronto. Se quiser, vou à recepção ou onde for necessário e assino qualquer tipo de documento, mas o Kisai volta comigo depois da cirurgia.

– Por favor, senhor Ikki, acalme-se! O garoto receberá o tratamento adequado durante todo o tempo que aqui estiver, eu lhe garanto... Entendo os seus motivos, estou ciente de sua capacidade, mas estou fazendo o que é melhor para a saúde do menino. Infelizmente, mesmo se você fosse o melhor traumatologista do mundo, ainda assim eu não poderia dar alta antes do tempo. Se algo desse errado, se o Kisai ficasse com alguma seqüela, a responsabilidade seria minha.

– Eu já falei que assino qualquer documento, não disse? – perguntei de forma irritada, num leve tom de agonia.

– Ikki... Tudo bem, se eu tenho que ficar... – a voz infantil parecia querer amenizar o clima tenso que se formara no recinto.

Espelho. Passado. Destino.

Não resisti ao apelo, ao olhar... tão determinado, tão carinhoso! Meu passado veio à tona e, apesar de não ter demonstrado, senti uma leve vertigem. Como era possível? Tão responsável, tão seguro, tão forte, tão... parecido comigo mesmo. Sim, eu já havia percebido que Kisai era o espelho de minha juventude; a parte mais bela de meu passado que o destino conspirou para trazer à tona e era por isso que eu não poderia jogar tudo fora, era por isso que teria que lutar para permanecer ao lado dele.

– Eu tenho a sua guarda, eu sou o responsável pela sua saúde e devemos ficar juntos até você estar completamente curado. – insisti, sentando-me ao seu lado e olhando em seus olhos. Algo em meu peito estava incomodando: um aperto, uma angústia, uma emoção. Tudo girava e não consigo compreender o porquê de tudo isso. Nunca fui assim, nem mesmo com Shun. Ou será que era e ainda não tinha percebido?

– Eu sei... Você cuida de mim como ninguém nunca cuidou. Por isso não acho ruim ficar com você. – ele disse calmamente, estendeu a mão, mas só ameaçou tocar o meu rosto. Sorriu timidamente, ajeitou os óculos e olhou em meus olhos. – Mas se o doutor disse que eu tenho que ficar, não precisa ficar bravo... Eu vou ficar bem! Essa pode ser a chance de eu conhecer mais um pouco de Medicina e aprender mais um pouco de ciências. – suas palavras me pareceram tão animadas que era impossível não acreditar nelas.

– É, talvez você tenha razão... Estou fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. – declarei, hipnotizado pelos olhos esmeraldas dos quais logo desviei a atenção. Se ele soubesse o que se passava em minha mente, se eu conseguisse entender o meu coração, a minha alma. Tenho vontade de xingar a mim mesmo pela minha infantilidade. – Estou um pouco nervoso... Não esperava por este diagnóstico e nunca tinha ouvido falar de caso semelhante. Tem certeza que é possível crescer osso em uma criança de 6 anos?

– É raro, mas acontece. – o médico respondeu calmamente.

– Então cuide dele. Faça o impossível para que ele possa voltar a andar normalmente... – quase supliquei, sem me rebaixar, sem deixar meu orgulho de lado.

– Ikki, vai dar tudo certo. Logo vamos estar juntos de novo. – Kisai afirmou, tentando me animar e eu pensei que ele pudesse ler a minha mente, a minha alma.

– Não se preocupe, o Kisai está em boas mãos. – o médico afirmou com uma confiança que me deixou sem defesas.

Acenei com a cabeça, continuei a conversa e tentei descobrir um pouco mais a respeito do que estava acontecendo com Kisai. Não podia negar que o médico era bom... tanto em explicar numa linguagem inteligível até para uma criança de 6 anos quanto em sua experiência. Infelizmente isso não foi o suficiente para me acalmar por completo, mas serviu para que eu saísse sem olhar para trás. Era o melhor a ser feito, era a única esperança de cura!

* * *

Estava no meu quarto quando ouço um barulho na cozinha. Olho o relógio e percebo que já havia passado da hora do jantar. Num gesto ágil, dirijo-me ao ambiente em questão, certo de que Kisai estava precisando de ajuda. Como eu pude ser capaz de deixá-lo com fome? Que tipo de guardião eu era? 

Fracasso. Culpa.

Eu havia me responsabilizado pela saúde do garoto, ele confiava em mim e eu o decepcionei. Tentando formular uma explicação plausível para minha falta, adentro a cozinha e olho para todos os lados, à procura do menino. Nada... Como ele poderia sumir naquele estado e, o mais incrível, como ele conseguira chegar ali sem a minha ajuda?

– Kisai? – chamo, mas ele não responde. – Kisai, me perdoe! Eu me distraí, perdi a hora...

– Mas é claro que perdeu! Você é egoísta, só faz as coisas quando tem vontade e esquece das outras pessoas. Confesse, Ikki, você não gosta de mim, você não gosta de ninguém...

– Por favor, Kisai, não precisa ser tão agressivo... não fiz por mal, eu juro!

– CALA A BOCA! Você me dá pena, nojo... Não faz as coisas direito e tem medo de amar as pessoas. Pensa que eu não percebi? Você é tão metido que acha que tem o poder de decidir sobre a vida dos outros. Acha que foi o culpado pelo meu acidente e tem tanto medo de voltar a ficar sozinho que usou o seu poder pra me deixar aleijado, não é mesmo?

– Kisai, não é bem assim... Por favor, me diga, onde você está? Eu te ajudo, dou a minha vida em troca da sua saúde. – procuro por ele, elevando os móveis, agachando-me para olhar por baixo da pia e revirando cada canto daquele ambiente. A voz estava por perto, ele tinha que estar ali...

– É fácil falar quando sabe que não pode morrer, que pode ir pro inferno e voltar a viver... – ele desdenha e tenho a impressão de que esteja ao lado da geladeira. A retiro do lugar, mas não acho o garoto. Droga! Odeio admitir, mas aquilo já estava ficando aterrorizante.

– Então... eu faço qualquer coisa, lhe ofereço meu pé, minha saúde! Acredite em mim, Kisai. Eu estou gostando de você, eu...

– Eu, eu... – ele bufa e a voz muda de direção. Como conseguia se mover tão rápido? Como ele conseguia se mover? – Não disse! Você só sabe falar "Eu". Nunca fala "nós". Você não gosta de mim. Se gostasse, não tinha me abandonado.

– Quando eu te abandonei? – pergunto com o coração na mão, sentindo as pernas bambas.

– Você me deixou no hospital, esqueceu? Você me abandonou só porque sabe que vou ficar aleijado. Por que tem tanto medo? Só porque sabe que é o culpado? Só porque sabe que foram as suas técnicas que me deixaram assim? É um covarde mesmo! – ele grita e tenho a impressão de ver um vulto passando. Estendo a mão, mas não consigo alcançar. Era rápido demais... – Eu te odeio, Ikki de Fênix, eu te odeio! – ouvi o grito, me deixei cair sentado no chão e chorei.

Vida. Morte. Ilusão. Realidade.

Minha cabeça gira, sinto meu estômago embrulhando e a garganta começa a queimar. Como eu havia esquecido? Kisai não estava mais ali... estava no hospital, por minha culpa, minha! Se eu não tivesse usado as minhas técnicas, se não tivesse interferido como interferi, ele não estaria novamente no hospital, internado pelo que o médico chamou de ossificação. Seria um fenômeno realmente raro ou o fruto de minha incompetência e do meu cosmo podre? Eu era um monstro, um ser imortal que não tinha vida e nem pontos fracos. O cavaleiro que ressurge das cinzas, o homem que provoca e vive de ilusões para não encarar a realidade.

Oh Fênix! Abra suas asas, levante vôo...  
Deixe-se incendiar, deixe-se ferir.  
És a ave imortal, destinada ao sofrimento.  
Há de ver todos os que ama morrer  
E perceberá que sua mais cobiçada característica...  
É seu mais pesado fardo, o mais cruel destino.

* * *

Dias após dias, horas após horas, minutos após minutos. O tempo passava e eu já não tinha noção da data em que o calendário marcava; não sabia distinguir a realidade da fantasia. Por onde ia, ouvia a voz do Kisai, sentia sua presença e sabia que, de alguma forma, ele precisava de mim. Contudo, meu lado racional me alertava de meu estado, alegava que o garoto estava bem e recebia cuidados médicos no hospital. 

O sonho acabou, a vida continua, mas não posso prosseguir.

Já não comia, não assistia TV, não saía de casa. Minha vida estava acabando, eu estava à beira da loucura e não queria ver ninguém, não queria ser visto. Estava com frio, com medo e totalmente desesperado. Depois de tudo o que enfrentei, depois de todos os inimigos que havia vencido, finalmente encontrara alguém à altura, alguém capaz de me derrotar! Quem diria que um frágil menino chegaria tão longe?

– Ikki... – ouço o chamado. Aquela voz...

– Não tente me iludir novamente, Kisai. Sei que você é uma ilusão. Vê... Conseguiu o que tanto queria: me destruiu por completo! – grito e a voz sai mais fraca do que eu havia planejado. Me coloco em pé, e, em passos trôpegos, ando pela casa.

– Niisan, o que está acontecendo? – a voz ponderada, tão adulta, tão aveludada... Não poderia ser, Shun não poderia estar ali, poderia? Não! Era mais uma ilusão de minha mente fértil, mais um fruto da minha insanidade.

O espetáculo chega ao fim, a cortina se fecha e as trevas dominam...

Este era o sintoma que faltava. Agora eu conseguiria provar a mim mesmo que estava morrendo, que minhas ilusões haviam criado um dano irreversível em meu próprio cérebro e que eu era um covarde incapaz de cumprir suas próprias promessas. Havia me comprometido a cuidar de Kisai e falhei!

– Não vê? Estou morrendo, Shun... As ilusões e as idas ao inferno destruíram meu cérebro. Estou vendo e ouvindo coisas, estou enlouquecendo... – declaro e sinto fraqueza em minhas pernas. Tenho vontade de chorar, mas não consigo. Minha garganta está bloqueada por alguma espécie de bola, minhas lágrimas se negam a cair e penso que tombarei a qualquer segundo.

– Você não vai morrer tão facilmente! Você é Ikki de Fênix, o mais forte dentre os cavaleiros de bronze, talvez o mais poderoso cavaleiro de Athena. Já foi capaz de fazer tantos milagres... – a voz agora estava ao meu lado e tenho a impressão de que o corpo de meu irmão estava me apoiando, me fazendo permanecer em pé. Maldita ilusão...

– Tirei muitas vidas, machuquei as pessoas que amava e estou pagando o preço. Irei morrer de uma forma covarde, para comprovar que sou fraco, que sou incapaz de amar e ser amado. Só trago a destruição, a desgraça e a desesperança...

– Por favor, niisan, pare de dizer essas besteiras! – sinto-me ser chacoalhado e o par de olhos esmeraldas agora me encara. Tão doce, tão cristalino...

Como era possível? Como Shun havia aparecido ali? Há anos não via meu irmão... Ele tocou em minha testa, tomou meu pulso com seus dedos finos. Sabia que estava me examinando.

– Shun? Não... Não pode ser! – disse vacilante.

– E porque não? – Ele perguntou num tom calmo que me levou à conclusão de que meu estado de saúde não era tão grave quanto eu mesmo havia pensado.

– Depois de tantos anos... porque justo agora? – continuei, no mesmo estado torpe.

– Porque agora você precisa de mim. – ele afirmou, me abraçando e me conduzindo até a minha própria cama. – Senti a angústia em seu cosmo... senti que você estava perturbado e seria capaz de fazer uma loucura...

– Eu sou fraco Shun, sou um covarde! – afirmo.

– Não Ikki, você não é... Só precisa aprender a se abrir com as pessoas, mostrar o seu lado bom e generoso. – ele afirmou e me deitou na cama. Em seguida, caminhou em direção ao armário, em busca de roupas limpas. – Lhe darei um banho, farei algo para você comer e depois arrumo o apartamento. Enquanto isso, você me conta as novidades, o motivo que o deixou assim...

– Não! Isso não posso! – grito e, em vão, tento sair da cama. Eu estava fraco demais...

– E porque não? – ele me pergunta, mas não posso distinguir a expressão em sua face. – Acaso tem a ver com o tal de Kisai?

– Como você sabe? Não nos vemos há anos, não diga que o garoto...

– O Seiya me contou. – ele afirmou, interrompendo meus devaneios – Esqueceu que ele esteve aqui? Fiquei curioso em conhecer esse menino...

– Mas... como assim? Pensei que você fosse ter uma crise de ciúmes.

– Ikki, você já tem 26 anos, idade suficiente para ser pai e devo admitir que sempre torci para ter um sobrinho... Você sempre cuidou de mim de uma forma paternal, mesmo quando éramos crianças. Pelo que soube e como já esperava, está fazendo um excelente trabalho com o garoto.

– Não posso ter filhos... – confesso, tentando me sentar. Minha cabeça estava latejando e senti falta de ar como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, fato que fez com que eu voltasse a deitar na cama. – Por causa do Guilty, o meu mestre na ilha da Rainha da Morte... Sou estéril! O destino não quis que eu fosse pai, não me deu uma família...

– E quem disse que nossos filhos restringem-se às pessoas de mesmo sangue? – senti um afago na cabeça e, novamente, recebi o apoio para ficar em pé – Pai é aquele que cria, educa... Você foi a minha primeira imagem paterna, mesmo sendo meu irmão. Depois, quando fui pra Ilha de Andrômeda, tive a oportunidade de conhecer o mestre Albiore que também sempre foi muito carinhoso e compreensivo para comigo. – ele declarou num tom terno. De repente me senti tão protegido, tão amado, tão... especial. Aos poucos, as minhas forças voltavam, a vida corria em minhas veias e eu encontrava um motivo para viver, para voltar a ser Ikki de Fênix.

– O Kisai é parecido com você... mas tem a minha personalidade. – declarei com um discreto sorriso, caminhando com o apoio do meu irmão – Ele é tão inteligente...

– Hum... assim me deixa mais curioso. Por que não me conta mais a respeito?

– Já que insiste... – suspirei fundo e resumi a nossa história, todos os momentos mais insanos pelos quais havia passado, as dúvidas em minha mente. Falei dos sentimentos que tive por Kisai, das coisas que ele me falava e Shun me encarava com um sorriso de orgulho. Eu estava tão confuso, com tanto medo e a simples presença de meu irmão, bem como a oportunidade de desabafar o que estava em minha alma, contribuíram para que eu me sentisse revigorado.

Desabafo. Amizade. Revitalização.

Acho que estou mesmo me tornando um babaca sentimentalista. Tão logo desabafo, sinto-me revitalizado. O calor dos braços do meu irmão, a suavidade de sua voz e a ternura de suas palavras derreteram meu coração por completo. Desde quando precisava da opinião de alguém para tomar uma decisão? Desde quando eu precisava de companhia em meu dia-a-dia? Havia mudado. Se para melhor ou pior, só o futuro diria!

Contudo, não posso me deixar enganar... Graças ao meu irmão, finalmente entendi o que estava sentindo e agora poderia tomar uma decisão definitiva sobre o garoto. A resposta à pior de minhas dúvidas veio à minha mente: se eu realmente o amava ou apenas via Kisai como um fantasma do passado.

* * *

– Bom dia, Kisai. Sentiu a minha falta? – perguntei, entrando em seu quarto. 

– Posso saber por que você ficou 4 dias, 15 horas e... cerca de 27 minutos sem aparecer? – ele perguntou emburrado.

– V-você contou? – perguntei num rompante, visivelmente assustado. Ele riu gostoso.

– Na verdade, não. Chutei os números... – riu mais um pouco e se ajeitou na cama, com um pouco de dificuldade. O pé quebrado estava elevado por um travesseiro e, agora, seu semblante mostrava seriedade – Soube que você ficou muito doente, é verdade?

Sim, eu estava doente, não física, mas mentalmente doente. Como ele reagiria se eu contasse? Mas... eu não precisava contar, precisava? Maldição! Novamente não sei como reagir...

– O Ikki esteve doente sim... Ele não veio ao hospital procurar ajuda, mas fiquei cuidando dele e agora está curado, não é mesmo, niisan?

– Shun? – perguntei assustado. Não esperava que ele aparecesse e interferisse em nossa conversa. Especialmente depois de tudo o que eu havia lhe dito e de ter tomado aquela decisão. É estranho admitir, mas ele estava novamente me ajudando.

– Shun? Então... ele que era igual a eu quando criança? Hum... Pelo menos não vou ficar feio quando crescer!

Shun gargalhou com o comentário e eu acabei rindo. Não do que Kisai dissera, mas da reação do meu irmão caçula. Ele havia aberto a boca para responder ao garoto, mas não o pode fazer, pois seu celular tocou e, tão logo viu o número, pediu licença e saiu do quarto.

– É bem a sua cara...

– O quê? Achou Shun parecido comigo?

– Claro que não! Eu posso ter miopia, mas não sou cego. Vocês são bem diferentes... Mas ficar doente e achar que não precisa de ajuda é a sua cara.

– E... você acha que eu sou metido, egocêntrico e orgulhoso?

Kisai entortou o sorriso, fez um bico e pareceu pensativo. Olhou em minha direção, respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Sua expressão era tão serena, mas ao mesmo tempo tão séria...

– Você é um guerreiro forte, poderoso e... corajoso também. Talvez todo o resto seja pra ajudar, talvez seja por causa do treinamento que você teve, talvez seja porque você cresceu antes do tempo. Cuidar de um irmão menor não deve ser fácil... piora quando você tem 8 anos de idade ou menos. – ele respondeu de uma forma ponderada.

Não soube como responder àquele comentário, não sabia como receber elogios. Com exceção do Shun, ninguém nunca falava em minhas qualidades, só viam meus defeitos. Olhei a janela, me distraí com um pássaro voando e logo voltei a atenção ao garoto.

– Kisai... você sabe que hoje recebe alta de novo, não é mesmo?

– Sei sim, por quê? – ele perguntou com certo temor.

– Eu tomei uma decisão definitiva sobre a sua situação. – falei num tom indiferente.

– O que foi? Você vai me levar pro orfanato de novo? Vai me abandonar como os meus pais fizeram? Ótimo! Não preciso me sentir como um frágil bonequinho e muito menos de companhia... – ele respondeu de forma ríspida, virando o rosto para que eu não visse as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Kisai podia ser forte, mas era só uma criança...

– Eu estava pensando em algo diferente... – declarei, fiquei ao seu lado e, delicadamente segurei seu rosto para que ele olhasse em meus olhos – Mas isso depende de você também.

– O que é?

– Ei, nada de desânimo ou agressividade para comigo! Eu quero saber se você aceita ser meu filho.

– Como? – o garoto quase gritou, não escondendo o sorriso pela notícia.

– Exatamente o que você ouviu... – comentei com um falso descaso, me afastando um pouco sem perdê-lo de vista. – Os papéis estão todos prontos e só falta você dizer se quer ficar vivendo ao meu lado, como se fosse meu filho ou não.

– Eu... eu quero! – ele respondeu sem pensar – Senti muito a sua falta nesses dias em que estive internado. Mas...

– Mas?

– Aquele tal Seiya, não falou que você tinha que voltar pro Santuário? Como eu fico?

– Você vem comigo, oras! Como eu poderei treinar meu pupilo se ele não estiver no mesmo lugar que eu? – perguntei num tom impassível.

– Pupilo?

– Sim! Vi que você é leonino, já percebi a sua força, o cosmo dentro de você e... lembrei que um dia você tinha dito que gostaria de ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Mudou de idéia?

– Claro que não! – ele exclamou feliz. – Então serei seu filho e seu pupilo ao mesmo tempo?

– Ahan! Inicialmente sairá daqui somente como meu pupilo, pois o processo de adoção pode ser lento... principalmente por eu não ser casado. Contudo, tenho certeza que conquistarei a sua guarda. Serei seu pai de verdade! – declarei feliz.

– Meu pai... Ikki de Fênix é meu pai! – ele disse num tom de orgulho.

– Ahn... Kisai, só há mais uma coisa a ser dita. – eu declarei e fiz uma pequena pausa. – Eu não posso ter filhos. Foi por isso que nunca tentei me casar... Sei que todo mundo que casa quer formar uma família e, para piorar, nunca consegui me apaixonar. Eu nunca amei ninguém porque não sou capaz de amar. – confesso ao me lembrar de uma das primeiras perguntas que ele havia feito quando nos conhecemos e à qual nunca havia respondido.

– É sim, seu bobo! Você ainda não percebeu? – encaro-lhe de forma interrogativa. – Você me ama, ama seu irmão e um dia vai achar alguém que goste de você, ou melhor, que te ame! Tenho certeza...

– E eu tenho certeza que você terá um brilhante futuro pela frente e me dará muito orgulho quando disser que é meu filho. – declaro com um largo sorriso, mas termino o meu discurso ao perceber que Shun estava novamente na porta, olhando em nossa direção. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele não chorava de emoção, mas sorria serenamente. Meu irmão tinha crescido... física e mentalmente ao que eu podia constatar.

– Ih, pai! O tio Shun está espiando...

– Não importa... Ele me conhece. Percebo o quanto cresceu, mas se continua sendo muito carinhoso e está disposto a me ajudar, como sempre. Não é mesmo, Shun?

Ele afirma com a cabeça e vem em minha direção, em passos cadenciados. Tinha um porte ereto, adulto e exibia um brilho de orgulho estampado em seus olhos. Sabia que aquele gesto iria mudar a minha vida para sempre. Em nenhum momento pensei em olhar para trás e tinha certeza de que não me arrependeria. Kisai era o filho que a vida não me deu e eu sempre quis ter, mesmo que nunca o tivesse admitido.

O tempo passa,  
A vida continua.  
Crescemos, aprendemos  
E amamos.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e a sintonia existente entre nós já começava a aumentar, criando um elo quase tão indestrutível quanto o que me ligava a Shun. Meu filho teve que se submeter a algumas sessões de fisioterapia. Participei de todas e, com a ajuda nos conhecimentos adquiridos durante o meu treinamento, bem como dos movimentos e explicações executados pelo fisioterapeuta, pude ajudá-lo em casa. Assim, sua recuperação era mais rápida.

Vitória. Superação. Persistência.

Era meu aniversário e Kisai já estava novamente em pé, sem nenhuma imobilização em seu corpo, embora ainda tivesse um pouco de dificuldade em executar alguns movimentos por causa dos músculos atrofiados. Não era só o meu cosmo, mas a força interior dele também ajudava no processo de cura e, por mais que me impusessem outra criança, era meu filho quem se tornaria o próximo Cavaleiro de Leão se assim o quisesse e, se ele desistisse, daria um excelente médico ou cientista. Ele era forte, decidido e muito talentoso, saberia trilhar seu próprio caminho.

Meu filho, meu gênio, meu orgulho!

Devido à persistência em assistir aos canais educativos, seu vocabulário havia aumentado de forma surpreendente, não tanto se comparado à sua evolução com a escrita e leitura. Eu tinha razão! Kisai não era um retardado e sim um gênio, um garoto com a minha personalidade e a aparência do meu irmão. Era mesmo meu filho, meu querido e admirado rebento e sua saúde era o melhor presente de aniversário.

Ser pai...  
Um homem não gera,  
Não sente a vida crescendo dentro de si.  
Mas sabe amar.

Desde o primeiro contato, aprende como agir.  
Talvez nem seja sangue de seu sangue,  
E o que lhe importa é o desenvolvimento daquele pequeno ser.  
É sentir que pode educar, que pode fazer a diferença.

Ser pai não é gerar uma vida,  
Mas garantir o futuro de uma nação.  
Ser pai é ensinar a ser independente,  
Mas dar força no momento necessário.  
Ser pai é cuidar da saúde de seus filhos.  
Ser pai é dar uma prova de amor incondicional!

Porque pai é aquele que educa,  
Porque ser pai é dar seu sangue, seu suor pelo bem-estar da família,  
É garantir o sustento, mas estar ao lado do filho... sempre!  
Ser pai é algo especial.  
Para saber o que é ser pai, é preciso ter um filho.  
Minto. Para ser pai somente é preciso amar e ser amado, sem pedir nada em troca!

* * *

FIM

* * *

**Nota:** Este foi o último capítulo dessa fanfic que, a meu ver, tem um significado muito especial. Afinal, não soe uma homenagem ao aniversário do Ikki de Fênix como também ao dia dos Pais, comemorado no domingo que passou. Um grande abraço a todo aquele que já é pai. 

**Agradecimentos: **À minha amiga **DaniZoll** por ter me falado a respeito da ossificação e também à **Arthemisys** por ter betado a fic. A todos os leitores e, em especial àqueles que mandaram review: **Simon de Escorpião**, **Pisces Luna**, **JuneCamaleoa** e **DaniZoll**. Todas as dicas, sugestões e comentários foram muito importantes. Obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado do final.


End file.
